Friday the 13th
by S.L. Gibbs
Summary: When the fearleading squad spend the night at Monster High, Frankie falls for hot guy, Holt. But what is Holt hiding? And why does Jackson keep on missing his and Draculaura's dates? Was a oneshot, now continued.
1. Friday the 13th

**Was anyone else extremely disappointed when the Friday the 13th episode came out? I was because I was hoping to see Holt, or maybe even Spectra (although I wasn't betting too much on Spectra). So this is kind of like what I would've liked to happen. It's just a oneshot but I might do more if people like it. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Monster High _or any of it's characters. I only own the story.

* * *

><p>It was the night of Friday the 13th. Bad things happen at Monster High on Friday the 13th, especially at night. So what were the fearleading squad still doing there? Trying to win a bet, of course. Cleo's rival, Torelei had bet that the girls couldn't spend the whole night at Monster High on Friday the 13th. Desperate to put Torelei in her place, Cleo had announced that the fearleading team <em>would <em>be spending the night at Monster High without asking the rest of the girls first. Now they were all sat in a circle on the floor in one of the classrooms and they couldn't wait for the night to be over so they could all go home.

Frankie broke the silence. "Come on, ghouls! It's not so bad." No-one replied. "Hey, I know! Let's play a game. How about Truth or Scare? I'll go first."

"Okay, truth or scare?" Cleo said.

"Truth," Frankie beamed.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Cleo asked, a cheeky grin playing at her lips.

"On second thought, I choose scare." Frankie murmured.

"Okay…" It was silent while Cleo thought of a suitable dare for Frankie. "Oh, this is no use! We may aswell just go to sleep."

All of the girls agreed and climbed into their sleeping bags. No-one could sleep at first, but just as they were all drifting off then they heard a loud bang and moan. All of them jumped up out of their sleeping bags.

"What was that?" Cleo cried.

"It was probably just the night class," Frankie answered.

"You know what, Frankie? I do have a dare for you," Cleo announced. "I scare you to go see what the noise was."

"B-but..." Frankie stammered.

"You're not scared, are you?"

"No," Frankie lied. "I'll do it."

Frankie took as much time as she possibly could to get up and go out into the hallway. When she finally got there, she wasn't expecting to see a boy with blue skin and flames for hair. She screamed.

"Hey, stop screaming! What's wrong?"

Frankie stopped screaming when she realized that her life wasn't in danger. "Who are you?"

He smiled "I'm Holt. Holt Hyde. I'm part of the night class here. Who are you? Are you new?"

"No, I'm Frankie Stein. I'm in the day class." Frankie replied.

"Then what are you doing here at night?" He asked. "And on Friday the 13th?"

"It was a dare." Frankie explained.

"Where did that rumour come from anyway?" Holt mused. "Nothing out of the ordinary happens at night on Friday the 13th. Well, apart from the usual bad luck."

"But what was that moaning we heard?" Frankie enquired.

"Moaning?" Holt paused and then laughed. "Oh, that must've been Spectra."

"Spectra?" Frankie echoed.

As if on cue, a purple-haired girl materialized next to Holt. Frankie almost screamed again but she was interrupted by Holt saying,

"This is Spectra. She'll be moving to the day class on Monday."

So, this must be the ghost girl that has been rumoured to be starting at Monster High soon, Frankie thought. There was also something about an exchange student from up north.

"Nice to meet you," Spectra smiled. "Come on, Holt. We'll be late for class."

"I've got to go now, Frankie," Holt said. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

As Frankie watched Holt walk away with the ghost girl, she knew the answer to the question Cleo had asked her earlier, "Who do you have a crush on?"


	2. In Major Like

**I got a few people reviewing, asking me to continue it and seen as I've finished the fic I was writing at the time, I thought I might aswell. So I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Monster High. _I wish I owned Holt though ):

* * *

><p>Toralei grinned cheekily as she and her cronies approached Monster High. It was Saturday 14th May and the day before she had dared the fearleading squad to spend the night inside the school. She didn't think they could do it so she was desperate to get to the school to make sure. Then she could text everyone about their failure and they would never be able to show their faces in school again.<p>

"No way those scaredy-cats made it the whole night," Toralei purred as she walked up the steps and burst through the front door.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the four girls in the fearleading squad along with Lagoona and Ghoulia still inside.

"Hey, Toralei," Cleo grinned.

"Best. Night. Ever." Clawdeen bragged as she and the other five girls exited the school.

"What? How?" Toralei gasped.

"There's nothing scary about Friday the 13th." Frankie told her.

"Uhh." Ghoulia agreed, causing all six girls to break out into mocking laughter.

"Whatever," Toralei shrugged. "You don't want us as enemies – we'll destroy you. Then we'll take your little fear squad from right under your nose."

"Yeah, good luck!" Cleo said sarcastically but when she turned around to leave with her friends, she didn't look too confident.

* * *

><p>Draculaura laughed to herself as she remembered the look on Toralei's face as she and her ghouls had beat her at her own game. She was on her own street now – nearly at home – with her sleeping bag under her arm. Just as she was approaching her house she spotted Jackson sitting outside of his. She waved to him.<p>

"Hey, Draculaura!" He called, waving back at her. "Where you been?"

Draculaura rolled her eyes. "It's a long story. So, what's up?"

"Nothing much," He shrugged. "We're having some sort of family-get-together later so Heath's family's coming round later and we don't really get on well. What about you?"

"I'm not really doing much." She replied.

"Hey, why don't you come?" Jackson suggested. "It'll be way more fun if you're there."

"I don't know. It is a _family_-get-together after all." She pointed out.

"I'm sure Mom won't mind," He pressed.

"Fine," She smiled. "What time should I come over?"

"Around five." He told her.

"Okay," She nodded. "It's a date."

She saw him blush at the word 'date' before she turned around to open her front door.

* * *

><p>As Frankie walked home, all she could think about was Holt. She'd never really understood why girls got so excited about boys and dating but now she'd only just met Holt and she was already in major like with him.<p>

The thought hit her just as she stepped over her threshold. What if he and Spectra were together? The two had seemed pretty friendly with each other. She began to feel something she'd never felt before in the few days she'd been alive - jealousy. She made up her mind to ask Spectra about it when she started in the day class on Monday.


End file.
